Purple
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: After just moving in, Tooth and Jack are unpacking their things when Tooth just yells out "Let's paint our faces!"


"Sit still Tooth!"

Tooth and Jack had just moved into the empty house yesterday, the walls plain and no furniture except for shelves and bookcases. They fell asleep after bringing the heavy boxes that held their things from their houses and fell asleep on the mattress they took out. They had been unpacking stuff all day when Tooth just yelled, _"Let's paint our faces!"_

Jack swiped the brush over her eyebrows, making a green line. She squirmed a bit giggling; Jack frowned and crossed his arms.

"Stop pouting it just tickles a lot!" Tooth laughed at his face. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her chin to bring her face back towards his. When he placed the brush back on her forehead, she squirmed around again, making weird noises trying to keep her laughter in.

"Hey! If I did it to you, you would laugh too! It really tickles!" Tooth giggled. Jack let out a dramatic sigh, and Tooth mocked him. Jack uncrossed his arms and set the brush down.

"Okay fine." Jack challenged. Tooth smirked at him and took a thin brush, swiping it in the white paint and grabbed his chin, bringing it towards her hand. She turned his face over a bit, swiping the brush a few times on his cheek. Jack bit his lip, something bubbling up in his stomach.

"I can see you trying to hold it in." Tooth teased in a sing-song voice. Jack reached for a bigger paint brush left in the blue paint, and then swiped it across Tooth's forehead.

"J-Jack!" Tooth exclaimed fall onto her back laughing, all the while she had swept the brush far across his pale cheek, causing him to let out a string of "manly" giggles.

"Oh my gosh!" Tooth yelled at the sound of Jack's giggles. Jack kept laughing though a bright red blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. Tooth stopped laughing for a moment and stared at him, a bright smile etched on her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jack asked, the blush refusing to leave. She smiled and scooted closer to him.

"You look like a stop sign with that blush on your face." Tooth teased. Jack smacked her arm and she fell down on her back laughing again.

"It's not my fault got really pale skin." Jack grumbled, the blush growing scarlet. Tooth giggled, feeling a bit bad for teasing him. She grabbed his shin and planted a kiss on his nose.

"I'm the one who does the nose-nipping round' here!" Jack stated. Tooth laughed with him and then threw some paint at him with her hands. He flinched, and then raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna fight?" Jack challenged.

"Then let's fight." Tooth laughed. Jack went straight for the paint while Tooth flung some pink paint at him. She laughed even harder, making her magenta eyes glow brighter. Jack smirked and threw some white and blue paint at her. Some of the paint stained the white walls of the empty house; Tooth snorted and shook her head.

"Thank goodness we didn't put anything in here yet!" Tooth laughed.

Tooth ran towards Jack, slipping right past him but allowing him to pour a bit of the purple tin can onto her back. She let out a yelp then picked up the green tin and threw it onto Jack's new white shirt.

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

"Well you ruined my new shirt." Tooth argued back. He gave her a glare and she stuck out her tongue.

He picked up the blue tin can and threw the paint on her face. She gasped, and then tried her best to wipe it off. She looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"It's on now Jack Frost." She warned. She picked the red can and threw in his face, then in a blink of eyes threw two more cans on him, staining the floor and walls.

"_Toothiana_!" Jack yelled out her full name.

"What tis the matter, _Jackson?_" Tooth asked in a high voice. She started laughing hard again, until she saw him coming after her.

"No, no, no!" She squealed in a high voice. Jack started chasing her around the room, often one of them tripping or hitting the walls or knocking cans of paint over, staining the room with colors. Jack finally caught up to her and grabbed her from the waist behind.

"Ek!" Tooth squealed and stumbled over both their, causing them both to land on the ground in a two-person dog pile.

"Owie." Tooth groaned. Jack rubbed his elbow and helped Tooth to sit up.

"Sorry." Jack smiled. Tooth smiled back leaning against his shoulder.

"It's fine." Tooth said, pulling back the colorful brown hair. Jack examined the room and let out a breathy laugh.

"It is a mess now." Jack told Tooth.

"Hm, I don't care. There are plenty rooms in this house." Tooth shrugged. Jack and Tooth laughed then leaned their foreheads together. Silence over took them; it wasn't awkward but comfortable.

"This was fun." Tooth said quietly. Jack smiled brightly at her brightly; Tooth leaned forwards, and then gave him a full kiss on the mouth. Jack closed his eyes and felt himself grow comfortable with the kiss.

Giggles bubbled inside Tooth's stomach and flew past her lips. Jack and Tooth parted, with jack knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. She opened her eyes and pointed at his lips laughing harder. She bent over and grabbed her purse that had been left lying on the ground and was covered in paint, and then pulled out a pocket mirror. Tooth opened it up and showed him his face.

"Our lips are purple."

* * *

I_ also have a song set to it_

**_Here comes the Sun- The Beatles_**


End file.
